Reinando en la cancha
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Porque un reloj funciona gracias a sus engranajes y si uno solo falla, ya nada funciona. Seijou es un equipo que funciona como un reloj, y sus engranajes son todos distintos y especiales. [Seijou week]
1. Middle School

Bueno definitivamente las fechas y yo no somos amigas. Esta semana era la Seijou week y de verdad que quería hacer todos los prompts pero no sé si lo haré y si lo hago lo haré a destiempo. Sí, me tomo los eventos estos a mi ritmo porque soy un desastre, la inspiracion no siempre viene cuando se necesita. En fin, Adoro a Aoba Johsai es mi equipo preferido sin ninguna duda y adoro a sus jugadores, en especial a Tooru.

_Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

_**Reinando en la cancha**_

* * *

_Middle School_

_._

—¿Cómo crees que serán?

—No sé, supongo que con que tengan las ganas es suficiente.

—¡Iwa-chan! No solo con las ganas se gana.

Hajime frunció el ceño. Tooru tenía razón pero eso no hacía que le molestara menos el escucharlo. El hecho de que Oikawa estaba cambiando y sumergiéndose en un mar de desespero y sobresfuerzo era algo obvio, algo que a Iwaizumi le preocupaba demasiado. Ciertamente con las ganas no se gana, pero dejándote la salud en la cancha tampoco; de eso Hajime estaba seguro.

—He escuchado que son unos cuantos, al menos cuando nos vayamos tendrán jugadores suficientes.

Oikawa entrecerró los ojos.

—Es nuestro último año pero dejaremos el listón alto, venceremos a Shiratorizawa y los kōhais tendrán unas ganas inmensas de igualarnos.

—Eso sin duda —afirmó Iwaizumi antes de abrir el gimnasio seguido de su amigo.

Ambos habían ido comentando por los pasillos de Kitagawa Daiichi algo que ciertamente era el tema de conversación del momento: el nuevo año escolar y la llegada de los estudiantes nuevos a los clubs. Ambos, Tooru y Hajime, estaban ahora en tercer año y serían los senpais de esos chicos; sumado el hecho de que Oikawa era el nuevo capitán, no era extraño que ambos estuvieran intrigados de saber que caras nuevas tendrían en el club.

Oikawa sonrió y entro al gimnasio llamando la atención de los chicos nuevos. Algunos miraban emocionados el gimnasio, otros hablaban con los chicos de segundo creando las primeras amistades y otros simplemente esperaban.

El entrenador miró a Tooru y asintió, era mucho más cercano que fuera otro chico el que empezara a presentarse e introducir un poco al club. Además era el capitán y tras su presentación los chicos estarían más animados a escuchar la charla que el entrenador pudiera dar.

—¡Hola! Gracias por apuntaros al club de voleibol, mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru de la clase 3-4 y soy el capitán y armador titular del equipo…

Ese día Oikawa e Iwaizumi conocieron a chicos interesantes, algunos de ellos mucho más talentosos de lo que a primera vista pudiera parecer, otros con capacidades normales pero una energía y vitalidad eternas y otros simplemente buscando tener bonitos recuerdos de secundaria.

Horas después de las presentaciones de cortesía y de las primeras pruebas de las capacidades de los alumnos de primero, ambos chicos de tercero volvían a su casa.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Iwaizumi, luego maldijo tras quemarse al morder su _nikuman_.

—Son interesantes, ¿no? Aunque Kunimi-chan parece bastante apático.

—A mí también me lo ha parecido, ya lo veremos. No intentes pavonearte por ser su senpai y demuestra que de verdad eres mayor que ellos.

—¡Iwa-chan! No hace falta que lo digas, seré un gran capitán, un senpai al que todos amaran y un armador de primera, y entonces le patearé el culo a Ushiwaka-chan.

Iwaizumi miró a su amigo con perspicacia mientras este soplaba su _nikuman_ antes de morderlo tras ver como Hajime se había quemado anteriormente.

—Lo importante ahora es conectar con ellos y ver qué posición ocuparan.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras comían y tras unos minutos caminando llegaron a la casa de Oikawa donde se separaban hasta el día siguiente.

—Hasta mañana Iwa-chan —el chico levantó la mano agitándola para despedirse—. Ahora tendremos que entrenar duro, no podemos permitir que nuestros queridos kōhais te roben la titularidad.

La sonrisa de Tooru ocultaba una seriedad y preocupación que la pregunta dicha solo alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

—Preocúpate por ti Kusoikawa, a lo mejor alguno es mejor armador que tú.

Y la sonrisa falsa que pretendía ocultar lo que era inocultable para alguien que conocía a Oikawa desde la infancia, desapareció de los labios de Tooru.

—Nunca dejaría que pasara eso.

El chico se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa, Iwaizumi siguió su camino sin dejar de pensar en esas palabras. Oikawa estaba cambiando, y ese cambio le preocupaba, estaba demasiado obsesionado con ser el mejor, con no dejarse superar con vencer a toda costa. Hajime sabía que eso era normal pues él sentía las mismas ansias de ganar, en especial a Shiratorizawa que llevaban dos años derrotándolos, pero obsesionarse no iba a traer nada bueno. Cargarse todo el peso a su espalda tampoco y eso era lo que Oikawa estaba haciendo.

En cierto modo esperaba que ser los mayores del equipo hiciera que Oikawa se centrara y madurara, que dejara el camino equivocado que estaba tomando y consiguiera enfocar la victoria de un modo mucho más sano y productivo. Lo que Hajime no sabía era que precisamente uno de los kōhais nuevos seria la gota que colmara el vaso en el inestable camino que Oikawa había tomado, pero lo que si sabía era que de un modo u otro al final todo saldría bien. Y así fue. Quizás Tobio fue el detonante de la decadencia de Oikawa pero también fue el factor necesario para que Hajime al fin le abriera los ojos y Tooru volviera a encontrar el rumbo adecuado.

* * *

Nikuman: es el bollito relleno caliente que compran los chicos de Karasuno. Se ve mucho en los mangas y de verdad que me parece ideal para después de las clases.


	2. 1st Years

_Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

_ 1st Years_

_._

La ceremonia de bienvenida había acabado y los pasillos de Aoba Johsai eran un hervidero de gente. Chicos que corrían de un lado a otro sin motivo aparente, chicas que comentaban lo guapo que era _ese_ chico de la clase de al lado, amigas que se quejaban de estar en clases separadas y alumnos reuniendo nuevos miembros para los diferentes clubs. Sí, en especial este último tipo de estudiante era lo que más abundaba en los, humanamente inundados pasillos de Aoba Johsai.

En medio de ese alboroto Kindaichi y Kunimi trataban de abrirse camino. Que Yūtarō fuera alto era ciertamente una ventaja, ya fuera porque intimidaba o quién sabe qué pero iba abriendo camino, algo de lo que sin duda Akira se beneficiaba. No es que él fuera bajo, pero Kindaichi le sacaba unos centímetros y su envergadura también era mayor así que prefería que fuera Kindaichi el que actuara de quitanieves en frente de él.

Sin embargo el chico con el pelo hacia arriba en forma de —según algunas personas, él difería— nabo, se paró haciendo que Kunimi también parara.

—Hola, ¿te interesaría el club de voleibol? Te aseguro que es muy bueno y somos unos de los mejores equipos de la prefectura —dijo un chico de cabello castaño peinado hacia un lado mientras le ofrecía un folleto a Yūtarō.

—Em, sí. Ambos vamos a apuntarnos al club de voleibol —contestó el aludido tras echarse a un lado dejando ver a Akira, que tenía cara de querer salir de ese tumulto de gente cuanto antes.

—¿En serio? Fantástico, id al gimnasio y el capitán y el entrenador os saludaran y darán la bienvenida. Yo también iré en un rato, soy Yahaba Shigeru.

—Gracias por las indicaciones, mi nombre es Kindaichi Yūtarō.

Kindaichi cogió el papel que Yahaba le ofrecía y vio un mapa del instituto, algo que realmente le alegró pues aunque había consultado el mapa en el tablón de anuncio ya no recordaba con exactitud donde quedaba el gimnasio. Claro que le hubiera podido preguntar a Kunimi y seguro que aún lo recordaba, pero un mapa nunca estaba de más.

—Kunimi Akira —dijo Kunimi y Shigeru le saludó asintiendo.

—Id al gimnasio y Oikawa-san os dará la bienvenida mejor y no con este jaleo.

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego asintieron para después retomar su camino esta vez fijándose en el mapa y rechazando las ofertas para unirse a todos los clubs imaginables y más. Porque desde luego Kunimi no podía creer que existiera un Club de personas con gafas, ni mucho menos que los invitaran cuando a la vista estaba que ninguno usaba gafas.

Tras salir del edificio, pudieron al fin estirarse y dejar de andar con dificultad. Solo entonces retomaron un tema de conversación que antes no habían comenzado por el agobio que tenían.

—Oikawa-san también es el capitán aquí, será como estar de nuevo en Kitagawa Daiichi.

—Era de esperar, seguro que Iwaizumi-san también es el As.

—¡Entrenaremos mucho y conseguiremos vencer a todos los equipos! Y también a Kageyama, sea donde sea que haya ido.

—A mi no me interesa especialmente —comentó Kunimi antes de tirar de la manga del uniforme de Kindaichi para reconducirle, pues emocionado con lo que decía había dejado de seguir el camino hasta el gimnasio.

—Kunimi, esto no es como la secundaria, el nivel es mucho más alto y las practicas seguro que son horriblemente exhaustivas. Deberías tomarte más en serio y tener más ánimo —dijo Yūtarō mientras Kunimi le quitaba el mapa de las manos. Kindaichi se estaba emocionando ante la perspectiva de estar en bachillerato y Aoba Johsai y ya ni miraba el mapa.

—Con que me esfuerce es suficiente.

—Tengo ganas de recibir los pases de Oikawa-san y mejorar, al fin podremos jugar sin ser regañados constantemente por no poder alcanzar unos pases imposibles. Me alegra librarme del Rey de la cancha. —Terminó de decir Kindaichi ignorando un poco la poca ilusión de su amigo.

Ambos llegaron al gimnasio y Kunimi miró a Kindaichi antes de abrir en gimnasio:

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Cuando al fin entraron al gimnasio pudieron ver como Oikawa e Iwaizumi mataban el tiempo practicando mientras esperaban a los nuevos alumnos, al parecer ellos eran los primeros en llegar. Cuando los dos chicos de tercero los vieron dejaron la pelota rodar por la cancha y tras llamar a otros dos chicos se acercaron.

—¡Vaya! Pero si son nuestros queridos kōhais de Kitagawa Daiichi.

—¿Ya los conocéis? —preguntó Hanamaki mientras miraba a Kindaichi sorprendido por la altura de este.

—Sí, fueron a nuestra secundaria ya hemos jugado juntos pero es una sorpresa tenerlos aquí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Tenéis ganas de empezar?

—¡Por supuesto, Iwaizumi-san!

Oikawa empezó a reír y luego hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada Kindaichi, de hecho sigues siendo bastante alto para tu edad.

—Es cierto, ¿cuánto mides ya? —preguntó Iwaizumi.

—Un metro ochenta y nueve.

—¡Guau! Es bastante. Si eres bloqueador central nos vendrás de perlas. Me llamo Hanamaki Takahiro y él es Matsukawa Issei, somos de tercero.

Tras eso Kunimi y Kindaichi se presentaron a los de tercero y Oikawa les informó que los de segundo estaban haciendo la publicidad del club por los pasillos del instituto y el entrenador estaba ultimando unos detalles con el director. Les enseño el gimnasio y les comentó algunos aspectos de los horarios de entrenamientos. Cuando ya habían acabado de decirles lo básico Hajime tomó la palabra.

—Veros aquí me hace recordar a Kitagawa Daiichi, pero no tiene nada que ver; los entrenamientos y todo es distinto aquí.

—Eso es cierto, Kunimi-chan te veo igual que siempre, no creas que te vas a librar fácilmente de entrenar como el que más.

—Sí…

Los chicos de tercero comenzaron a reír, ciertamente se respiraba un aire de nostalgia al volver a ver a esos chicos que ya estuvieron en secundaria con ellos. Pero ahora todo era distinto, el nivel de secundaria no tenia punto de comparación con el nivel al que ahora se jugaba y entrenaba en Seijou, y eso era algo que sus kōhais comprenderían en poco tiempo. Sin duda podrían ver cuánto habían mejorado y pulir más sus habilidades. También escucharían de primera mano como Kageyama había cambiado y convertido en un armador bastante dotado pero con problemas para conectar con su equipo.

* * *

Escribir de Kindaichi y Kunimi es mucho más dificil de lo que imaginaba, mucho más. He puesto a Yahaba porque en el partido de práctica contra Karasuno, Kindaichi salía hablando con él así que he pensado que quizás fue uno de los primero con los que cogió confianza.


	3. 2nd Years

_Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

_2nd Years_

.

—¡Podías bloquear mejor, joder! ¡Más a la izquierda!

Kindaichi frunció el ceño mientras apretaba un puño y miraba a Kyōtani. Tras días practicando con ese chico no le quedaban dudas de porqué el año anterior nadie había interactuado con él de forma favorable y porqué había abandonado el equipo. De hecho a veces deseaba que lo hiciera de nuevo. Era un chico de segundo año, con más experiencia y unas capacidades buenas, pero era intratable. Incluso Matsukawa perdía los nervios con ese chico, y todos sabían que Issei era bastante calmado.

—No hace falta que lo digas así.

—Solo lo digo como es, y tú —increpó señalando a Kunimi el cual estaba al otro lado de la red—, remata con más fuerza.

Esta vez Kindaichi apretó ambos puños, no solo le criticaba a él sino que lo ignoraba para seguir criticando cuando él era del cual más quejas se podían hacer; quizás no por sus habilidades pero sí por su forma de ser y nulo trabajo en equipo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Hanamaki rió al escuchar a Kunimi, ese chico era tan tranquilo como siempre y parecía que las críticas le importaban muy poco. Eso era algo que ya todos sabían pues constantemente se quejaban de su poca motivación y el único que le influía algo de respeto y nerviosismo era Oikawa.

—Ya, ya Kindaichi, tranquilízate. Perro loco-chan solo quiere lo mejor para el equipo, ¿verdad? Y por eso se va a quedar conmigo a entrenar sus remates. «Oikawa-san, estoy tan agradecido de hacer entrenamiento extra contigo» Eso dirás al acabar.

La sonrisa de Oikawa hizo que Kyōtani se apartara a un lado mientras chistaba. No le gustaba un pelo cuando el capitán se ponía así. Él, como todos en Seijou, sabía que Oikawa podía ser muy duro y cruel si se lo proponía y no había nada peor que cuando lo hacía con esa sonrisa falsa y voz irritante. Al mismo tiempo no le resultaba raro ya que una vez más no era capaz de coordinar con sus compañeros. Así que tras su inicial reacción de rechazo, le siguió un asentimiento resignado con la cabeza.

—Yo también me quedaré, Oikawa tiende a excederse con él mismo y con los demás —pronunció Iwaizumi haciendo que Kentarō tuviera ahora algo más de confianza en el entrenamiento extra que le habían impuesto.

—¡Qué cruel eres, Iwa-chan! Yo solo trato de ayudar a Perro loco-chan.

Tooru comenzó a molestar a Hajime y los demás retomaron el partido de entrenamiento que estaban jugando entre ellos mismos. Kentarō no volvió a quejarse o replicar en lo restante y cuando acabó solo se sentó a un lado del gimnasio esperando que todos se fueran, y el As y el Capitán comenzaran de nuevo a practicar.

Watari se acercó al chico y le dio una toalla y una botella de agua. Al principio Kyōtani se quedó pensativo sin entender muy bien que pretendía ese chico pero luego aceptó lo que le daba y asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

—El equipo lleva tiempo formado y con una dinámica, es normal que te cueste encajar además de que siempre te ha costado, pero confío en que lo lograras. Aunque seas algo difícil eres bueno y necesario para Seijou, pero debes poner de tu parte si quieres jugar.

Cuando acabó de decir eso, el libero se fue sin más dejando a Kentarō pensativo. Tenía verdaderas ganas de jugar pero le costaba relacionarse con el equipo. Sabía que eso era un problema pero no podía hacer nada, su pasión y sus ganas de darlo todo le cegaban y le hacían descargar la rabia en forma de palabras con cualquiera que le molestara.

Kyōtani comenzó a levantarse para pedirle a Oikawa empezar cuanto antes cuando de nuevo otra persona le habló; esta vez Yahaba un chico con el cual ya había tenido bastantes discusiones y peleas. Aunque todas unilaterales, Yahaba le gritaba e impetraba pero él solía pasar de él. Ese chico ni era titular, no tenía nada que recriminarle.

—Recuerda que mañana tenemos que entregar un comentario de texto de historia. Si vuelves a no hacerlo te castigaran y faltarás a las prácticas. Aunque no me guste reconocerlo, eres necesario para el equipo así que ni se te ocurra olvidarte.

Al igual que Watari el chico se fue sin más, Kentarō ni asintió ni dijo nada. Shigeru tenía razón, tenía que hacer un dichoso trabajo o de nuevo perdería prácticas con el equipo. Ya había tenido bastante sin entrenar con el equipo y hacerlo de forma externa.

Unos metros al lado, Oikawa e Iwaizumi recogían los balones para ponerlos en la cesta y poner esta cerca de Oikawa que iría armando balones a Kentarō, Hajime se encargaría de actuar como bloqueador.

—¿Has escuchado?, que tu castigo no sea muy largo que tiene deberes que hacer.

—Ahh Iwa-chan, ¿ahora también eres la madre de Perro loco? —La mirada asesina que Hajime le dedico hizo que Oikawa rectificara inmediatamente—. Es broma, es broma. No es un castigo es un entrenamiento, ya que se siente tan animado y con ganas de aleccionar a los demás que se esfuerce más que ninguno, no tiene derecho a recriminarle a Kindaichi y Kunimi-chan que llevan entrenando desde el primer día.

—Eso es cierto pero por hoy será algo corto, además nosotros también tenemos que estudiar —dijo Iwaizumi mientras se giraba para llamar al chico de segundo—. ¡Kyōtani! Ven, vamos a empezar.

Oikawa se quejó de que Hajime le hubiera recordado el examen de literatura que tenían al día siguiente y después molestó un poco a Kentarō antes de empezar la práctica. Ciertamente había sido un modo de regañarle por crear un mal ambiente y molestar a los chicos de primero que se esforzaban al máximo —más Kindaichi que Kunimi, obviamente— en cada entrenamiento. Pero también era la mejor forma de empezar a conectarse como armador a ese rematador tan potente e inestable que era Kentarō. La práctica fue normal sin mucho que destacar y con un Kyōtani un poco más dócil, quizás que Iwaizumi estuviera presente tenía algo que ver.

Tres días después, en una de las clases de segundo, Shigeru arrugaba sin darse cuenta su comentario de texto corregido. Un 80 no era una mala nota pero que Kyōtani hubiera sacado un 89 le hería el orgullo.

«Encima es bueno en los estudios si se lo propone» pensó el chico mientras intentaba alisar sin éxito el trabajo anteriormente arrugado. Kentarō pasaba de las clases pero sacaba buenas notas si se lo proponía, no respetaba a nadie y causaba problemas y aún así se estaba ganando un puesto de titular. Le molestaba y atacaba a su ego de forma considerable.

El timbre sonó y Watari apareció por su clase para preguntar cómo les había ido con el trabajo, felicitó a ambos y trató de charlar amenamente con Kyōtani sobre su nota. El chico solo le respondió con monosílabos y algunos sonidos de difícil interpretación, pero por algo se empezaba.

Shigeru suspiró y salió al pasillo para dar una vuelta antes de que empezara la siguiente clase. Desde luego, si él fuera capitán no contaría con Kyōtani para los partidos. Sin ninguna duda, ese chico era un dolor de cabeza. Lo que Shigeru no sabía era que al año siguiente, cuando él liderara al equipo de Aoba Johsai se daría cuenta de que Kyōtani era un gran rematador, quizás algo problemático y desagradable pero entregado como el que más. También se daría cuenta de que quizás el chico solo necesitaba comprensión y paciencia, altas capacidades de comprensión y mucha paciencia realmente.

* * *

Bueno si escribir de Kindaichi y Kunimi era dificil, de los chicos de segundo que apenas han salido era ya horrible. Lo he centrado en Perro loco que es del que más hemos visto. En general el chico es agresivo pero pasa tres kilos de todos por eso creo que excepto cuando está en caliente en la cancha, debe pasar de peleas y demás. Callar y no responder de echo. Al menos eso se vislumbra en el manga. No sé porque tengo la idea de que Watari es un buen chico, amable y agradable.

Aja, tengo el headcanon de que Shigeru será capitán.


	4. 3rd Years

_Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

_3rd Years_

_._

Iwaizumi estaba sentado en el banco de los vestuarios, callado, como todos. Matsukawa, apoyado en una de las taquillas —no una cualquiera, la suya, ocupando la mitad de la suya y la de Takahiro, de hecho— solo toqueteaba la florecilla que llevaba colgando del bolsillo del uniforme. Hanamaki miraba el móvil subiendo y bajando en su _Timeline_ de Twitter sin ver nada realmente, lo hacía por hacer algo con las manos, por poner su vista en algo que no fuera ese vestuario. Oikawa daba vueltas, por _ese_ vestuario. A veces en silencio, algunas veces tras pasar por cuarta vez por el mismo sitio recordaba alguna anécdota. Que si «en esta esquina tiró Perro loco la gomina de Kindaichi», «en esta taquilla salió moho en segundo y nunca supimos por qué», «esta taquilla es la de Kunimi, quien diría que usa un champú especial para dejar el pelo ultra liso». Esa y demás anécdotas, comentarios, tonterías varias, eran dichas por el ya ex-capitán del equipo de voleibol de Aoba Johsai mientras el resto solo estaba en silencio.

—Chicos, dejad de haceros los duros, es el ultimo día que pisaremos este vestuario. Id con Oikawa a recordar momentos dando vueltas —pronunció Hajime echando un poco para atrás su espalda mientras tiraba el diploma recién recibido y jugaba a atraparlo en el aire.

La situación era rara y al mismo tiempo normal. Acababan de graduarse. Algunas madres habían llorado, otras reído al ver a sus hijos nerviosos por recibir un diploma, algunas hermanas presumían de hermanos y algunos sobrinos como Takeru se habían dedicado a arrancar flores de los adornos de la sala cuando nadie lo veía para luego tirárselas a su tío.

Pero sin lugar a dudas los alumnos de tercero que estaban en clubs deportivos habían ido a ver sus respectivos gimnasios, canchas, vestuario y hasta sala de materiales. Matsukawa juraba haber visto a algún chico despedirse del aro de baloncesto, Takahiro se había reído, Iwaizumi no se lo creía y Oikawa se callaba el hecho de que quería hacer lo mismo con su red de volei.

La nostalgia se respiraba a cada segundo pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocerlo, todos menos Oikawa. Tooru era raro y a veces inteligible, eso lo tenían muy claro, pues aunque era un chico orgulloso a veces no dudaba en mostrarse tal y como era. Y la prueba estaba ahí, mientras se emocionaba recordando cualquier cosa. Realmente los cuatro estaban igual pero eran algo más coherentes que Oikawa y sabían que si se dejaban llevar acabarían hechos un mar de lágrimas. Y no querían eso, no claro que no. Solo se habían graduado, no se moría nadie. Solo dejaban un instituto en el que crecieron, maduraron, perdieron y ganaron. Llorarían y mucho.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Iwaizumi?

—Estar aquí ya me vale.

—No le creas Mattsun, Iwa-chan rompería a llorar por eso no lo hace.

Takahiro rió y Matsukawa solo cerró los ojos. Eso ya lo sabían todos, él mismo quería llorar de pensar que no volverían a pasar tanto tiempo juntos ni a vestir esa equipación celeste y blanca.

—Cállate Kusokawa, que en minutos estarás en mi hombro y te tendré casi que sonar los mocos.

—Yo diría que más bien se los quitarías de un puñetazo —aportó Takahiro antes de guardar el móvil, que en ningún momento había mirado realmente, y andar hacia Oikawa—. Watari se hizo una brecha en la cabeza al darse con este banco, ¿te acuerdas? A Kindaichi casi le da algo al ver tanta sangre.

—A quien no, parecía que se desangraba vivo.

Hajime había aparecido al lado de Tooru y Takahiro sin que se dieran cuenta. Issei estaba detrás de Iwaizumi. Cuando caía uno era posible resistir, si un segundo abandonaba el barco, todos iban a la deriva. Solidaridad podría llamarse, estupidez y masoquismo según Hajime.

—¿Os acordáis cuando Oikawa se cambió en esa esquina a la bulla porque tenía una cita y llevaba calzoncillos de aliens? —Matsukawa miró a Oikawa y a la esquina respectivamente mientras lo decía. Tooru enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Molaban y molan, son mis calzoncillos de la suerte. Me los pongo solo en ocasiones especiales.

Iwaizumi rompió en risas seguido de Hanamaki, Oikawa se quejó como un niño pequeño mientras Matsukawa le palmeaba la espalda. Era la última vez que podrían reírse de Tooru en ese lugar y como capitán.

—Un momento —interrumpió Takahiro tras reír un buen rato—, si son tus calzoncillos de la suerte, ¿por qué no los usabas para los partidos?

Issei asintió a la pregunta mientras Oikawa se cruzaba de brazos antes de pensar una escusa que no pudo ser dicha, pues Hajime fue más rápido que él.

—Lo hizo una vez, en primero, y el hecho de que fueran negros con aliens en verde fosforito hizo que se le transparentaran enteros mientras jugaba y más al sudar. Se los tuvo que cambiar en el descanso entre sets.

—¿No jodas?

Los chicos miraron a Tooru con los ojos abiertos de par en par antes de volver a reír mientras comentaban no recordar tal suceso.

—En primero no nos hablábamos tanto. Yo era armador suplente y vosotros ni jugabais.

—Tan agradable como siempre —comentó Hanamaki mientras le daba un codazo—. En primero apenas éramos amigos, eras un chulo además. Siempre «Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan» no parecías fácil de tratar.

—No es fácil de tratar, es un ególatra irremediable pero supongo que te acostumbras. O quizás solo yo que llevo toda la vida con él.

Los demás asintieron mientras Oikawa enfurruñado por ser el centro de bromas se iba a seguir recorriendo un vestuario que no le volvería a verse cambiar. Un vestuario donde no se volvería a poner el protector en la rodilla derecha ante una atenta mirada de Iwaizumi que rebosaba preocupación. Una mirada que siempre iba seguida de un «Precaución, está perfectamente bien». No, ese vestuario sin embargo volvería a escuchar los gritos de Kyōtani cuando el entrenador le castigaba o cuando Yahaba consiguiera hacerle perder los nervios. También volvería a escuchar los tarareos que Kunimi mientras se cambiaba de ropa y que nadie comentaba porque, era demasiado gracioso como para arriesgarse a que lo dejara de hacer. Esa habitación también volvería a ser testigo de cómo Kindaichi se engominaba el pelo de forma perfecta tras cada ducha. Definitivamente ese vestuario seguiría contando con muchas manías de los miembros del equipo y con muchas risas y anécdotas; con lo que no contaría sería con la presencia de los chicos de tercero ni las vivencias y costumbres de estos.

El vestuario no volvería a ver como Oikawa sacudía las manos sin motivo aparente antes de salir a la cancha, donde repetía el movimiento. Tampoco vería como Issei se ataba con dos nudos el tenis del pie izquierdo pero solo con dos el del derecho. Tampoco como Hajime se echaba el desodorante con el olor más atrayente de todos. La marca de nacimiento en la espalda de Takahiro que tenia forma de media luna según Oikawa, de coma según Kunimi y de sabe dios qué más según cada chico; era algo que tampoco volvería a verse en esa habitación.

Los de tercero se iban y con ellos muchas, demasiadas vivencias. Era una perdida para esa habitación y para el club pero aún más para ellos que dejaban atrás una parte de ellos.

Iwaizumi se separó del grupo y fue hacia su taquilla. Los demás le siguieron sin tener nada mejor que hacer. El chico sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió ese compartimento sin esperar nada realmente, solo para verla una última vez, sin embargo encontró algo más. Al abrir la taquilla un cartelito colgado acaparó toda la mirada de Hajime el cual no dudó en cogerlo y releerlo, aunque ya lo había leído a una velocidad superior que los aliens de Oikawa que viajaban por el espacio.

«Gracias por todo»

Simplemente eso decía la nota. Aun así Hajime no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia y con tristeza. Luego se giró y se la enseñó a los demás que no dudaron en abrir sus propias taquillas para encontrar la misma nota, excepto Oikawa. La de Oikawa incluía un vocablo más, solo uno.

«Gracias por todo, capitán»

Y como ya sabían ellos que pasaría: lloraron. Y quizás empezó Hanamaki fingiendo tener algo en el ojo. Escusa demasiado cliché, algo que no dudó en señalar Matsukawa mientras él mismo mordía su labio intentando controlar el temblor. Luego Tooru pasó de apariencias y demás, y se largó a abrazar a Hajime con la misma fuerza que lo hacía cuando tenían siete años y su madre le regañaba. Iwaizumi tardó menos de un minuto en unirse al resto, no sin antes decirles que eran unos «sentimentales», claro que él era uno más.

Ninguno dijo nada en un rato y solo pudieron maldecir y agradecer a partes iguales a sus kōhais por esas notas. Eran pocas palabras, era un gesto sobrio y simple, pero significaba todo y más. Ese vestuario no los volvería a ver pero su presencia era algo que nunca abandonaría ese lugar.

Ninguno dudaba eso. Ni ellos, ni los alumnos de primero y segundo que tras escuchar los sollozos tras la puerta decidieron irse y dejarles desahogarse antes de despedirse de forma adecuada. Yahaba suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas, realmente todos eran unos sentimentales, era algo que no podía negar mientras revolvía el siempre engominado pelo de un Kindaichi que ya se sorbía los mocos sin poder contenerse.

* * *

Lo digo y lo diré siempre, en los mangas deportivos las graduaciones son peor que una muerte joder, destrozan el alma y más. Dios adoro a los chicos de tercero, tan geniales, tan entregados, tan fuertes como vimos en el cap 148... Aish que dolor aún no lo supero. Por cierto las manías me las he inventado todas excepto lo de las manos de Oikawa quien sabe porque pero hace eso varias veces en el manga.

Ahora me iré a llorar con Kindaichi, le sonaré yo los mocos.


End file.
